<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>adventures on your own by wouldratherbe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674535">adventures on your own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbe/pseuds/wouldratherbe'>wouldratherbe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Bullying, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, artie understands, quinn's the new kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbe/pseuds/wouldratherbe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>but it would've been fun, if you would've been the one</em>
</p>
<p>or: artie befriends the new girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artie Abrams &amp; Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>adventures on your own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't get it twisted. quinn's still gay in my book.</p>
<p>dt: alexa!</p>
<p>title from 'the 1' by taylor swift</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artie’s always noticed the blonde. It was impossible not to.</p>
<p>First, she was the new girl. Not the only one, of course, but the only one that seemed to matter. A shy, tiny little thing in his English class, who kept her head down for the first few months of school. She did her work, only spoke to the teacher, and panicked on more than one occasion over stupid stuff: lack of a pencil, a missing worksheet, an essay written in the wrong font.</p>
<p>Artie was assigned to be her partner for the first semester, and he took the opportunity to become her friend. Or, well, an acquaintance. He gave her pencils, let her copy his worksheets, assured her that the one point off didn’t mean anything in the long run. She sat with him at lunch, once, and had been immediately called into Coach Sylvester’s office. But Quinn had told him she was a dancer, and a gymnast, so it didn’t make sense for her to be freaking out about failing her gym class.</p>
<p>What did make sense, however, was her showing up in a Cheerios uniform second quarter. There was a palpable shift when she did, and suddenly the whole school was at her beck and call. She started dating Finn Hudson at the end of the year, which confused him, because he’d only witnessed her roll her eyes at the mention of him and his stupidity. She didn’t talk to him outside of English anymore, and he didn’t stop by her locker to make sure they did the right homework anymore, and their texts were only about class now, with the occasional joke about Mrs. Ridley, but that was okay. Quinn had settled, and she was happy, and that’s all that Artie had wanted for the girl.</p>
<p>Quinn becoming Head Cheerio as a <em>sophomore</em> turned more than a few heads, but when he saw her strut down the hallway with Brittany and Santana behind her, he wasn’t surprised. And he couldn’t say it wasn’t deserved. What <em>wasn’t</em> deserved was her beloved boyfriend dropping a berry-blue slushie over his head.</p>
<p>He realized, watching Quinn, that she knew nothing about the quarterback’s plans, and she was pissed, for a second, glaring at her boyfriend, but he just rolled his eyes and shrugged and pulled her away, tossing the cup in Artie’s lap.</p>
<p>It happened again the next day, and Quinn stared at Artie, eyes hard as if she was willing him to say something. Anything. Wednesday, again. Thursday, Friday, same thing. Tina Cohen-Chang had actually stepped in front of the Friday one for him, but their target was clearly him. A full week of slushies. He realized what they were doing. They wanted to desensitize Quinn. Wanted her to stop being so sympathetic to the loser in the wheelchair. He got it. So he stayed silent, and he stared at her right back, as if to say <em>Why should I say something? You have the upper hand here.</em></p>
<p>He wasn’t surprised to see the football team gathered around her locker on Monday, pressing the slushie into her hand. It had to happen sometime. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t hurt when she dumped it over his head, with one last, final look, saying <em>Please stop me.</em></p>
<p>It was the best form of revenge, seeing her walk into the choir room two weeks later with her friends. Her “friends.” Artie was her friend. She took one look at him, and guilt flooded her features, before leaving just as quick.</p>
<p>He allowed her a week. One week to say what they both knew she needed to say. It took her an hour.</p>
<p>She followed him out of the choir room, tugging on the hem of her shell. “Artie, I…”</p>
<p>He turned around, facing her full on, and watching as she focused on him and him only.</p>
<p>“You know why I did it, right?”</p>
<p>“I know, Quinn. I’m just sorry that our friendship had to suffer because of that.”</p>
<p>She nodded, holding her binder tighter against herself as a shield of some sorts, eyes closing for a second before she stared at her feet. His feet, maybe. They were too close to tell. “I’m sorry, too.”</p>
<p>And that was that. He knew that if Quinn had to choose between him and her popularity, her popularity would win without a doubt. He was fine with that. They were never the type of friends to be thoroughly entwined in each others’ lives.</p>
<p>He kind of hoped they would’ve been, though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you liked this lil quartie drabble that i forgot i had!!! i think they would've been very good friends :)</p>
<p>please like and comment if you feel the need to! thanks for reading xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>